wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clip The Skywing
Clip is a skywing and she is the leader of the fire squad. She used to be in the spirit squad until she left to join another squad and is members with polyp. history: life: Clip was born near a cave during the Great War. She was great friends with timber the mudwing, but also a love interest to Alaska the icewing. But when queen scarlet found out about this because icewings were the enemy to the skywings, she threatened Alaska that she'll burn him to the ground if he didn't leave. Clip stayed in her cave and cried herself to sleep every night, waiting for her true love for Alaska. Then she had an idea and decided to run away. She flew about Hours, through the scorching territory of the sandwings, the muddy territory of the mudwings, dark territory of the nightwings, the soaking wet territory of the seawings, the zoo scented territory of the rainwings until she had finally gotten to the freezing territory of the icewings. She then met Alaska in hopes of marrying him and promising him that she will stay with him if she married the icewing soldier. Then queen scarlet inspected all the caves and found clip's cave empty. She then flew to the kingdom of ice and banished Alaska and clip into the forever forest. That was where clip and Alaska had stayed with each other. When Alaska woke up the next morning, he found clip gone and she flew away to find the pure stone of the Skywings. She was really mad at the queen and was driven to insanity because she couldn't find a new mate. She then touched it and instead gave her ultimate power. Corruption: After she got near the pure stone, she then was granted the power of ultimate invincibility. She then went around and murdered the whole tribe body. As she killed more and more, Alaska flew away to earn the others of the skywing's corruption. Queen scarlet then felt sorry for her misunderstanding of poor clip and then decided to apologize. She went into her cave but only found clip to be facing the other way. As she apologized, clip flew right onto queen scarlet and destroyed her internal organs. Then she went back to the forever forest and made her home there as "the Skywing citizen." Personality: Clip was once a kind-hearted, brave, curious and hard-working skywing in her tribe until she met Alaska. Then after her banishment, she was sad, heart-broken and dark. Just until she was corrupted, she became a sadistic, evil, sardonic, morbid, sinister and demented Skywing. Like all skywings, her main motive was cruel, evil, angry and tends to not care in the feelings of others. She even enjoys hearing people shrieking in agony, pain and death. She enjoys murdering other dragon tribes and torturing young dragonets now. She even has the following in the fire squad (since the fire squad is a hero squad): Sober the Nightwing is somewhat afraid of her. Quicksand the sandwing has had nightmares with clip. Polyp is somewhat afraid of her and doesn't like her. Timber likes her because she's the leader. Scout senses that clip has headed down a dark path. Operation: poaching: After the brutal death of Toby fox, clip was assigned by demon the christwing to kill her own queen. As she snuck up on queen scarlet that night with a mudwing spear, she cried silently and Her personality swapped automatically. She then decided to not do it, but demon threatened to kill her if she didn't. Then she stabbed her brutally with the spear and queen scarlet still asleep. Marriage with Alaska: When queen scarlet had finally been killed, clip went back in search for Alaska. After she found him, she then married hm. They had two children (a Skywing and an icewing) named speed and icicle. Speed and icicle then got married to qibli and some other icewing. This caused a PTSD on clip and she kept her tribe and name secret regardless of the consequences. After the incident, she then hired her friend timber to help out around the family despite of the hard work. Teaming up with morrowseer: After clip ran away from her home, she then set out to be alone in the streets away from her husband. As she cried solemnly when she slept in the alley, she then found morrowseer, a nightwing. As she guided him and introduced her to him, morrowseer made a secret deal that he will help out with the Skywing buiness (although nightwings are not allied with the skywings), and the nightwing agreed to hunt for food for clip. But unfortanetly, this would cost clip's molars a mortal fire to the face committed by morrowseer. Death: As clip the Skywing began to be more hostile and sad, she then hired clay and starflight to help her with the daily hinjinks. Although, since clay and starflight didn't want to continue on, clip was left alone with queen glory and tsunami. The angry rainwing and the seawing had remembered clip and did not forgive her for what she had done to their tribe, so they teamed up and slapped her in the face and had beaten the living daylights out of her until she was brutally deformed from head to talon, burnt her body and (believe it or not!) at her flesh, and then threw her bones into a river. After the talons of peace had seen the death of another Skywing, webs, dune, and kestrel (let's not forget that I forgot that kestrel was dead) had to talk with glory and tsunami. The reason was that clip the Skywing had broken a few laws in their tribes. Resurrect: When a sandwing named quicksand came to have a drink of water at the pond, he found clip's bones floating in the water. He gasped and noticed it was the leader of his squad: the fire squad. He called other members (being polyp, sober, timber, scout and Alaska) and had to collect the seven dragon souls. As the souls were collected, they wished their leader back and then clip was resurrected, but she was still allowed to keep her name, identity and check real low so no one (not even the dragonets of destiny) should know. With the years passing and the day's going by, clip had been stuck in her home for life until Alaska came to her den and asked why she wasn't home. When she moved back in with alaska, they lived a happy family again, this time clip still sneaking out of the den to prevent her husband from finding out. Today: Clip, still the leader of the fire squad, is now finding new members, with her dragon soldiers and then she now has grandchildren. She was now able to be part of the fox realm and noticed who was down there. She then finds King sushi and kills him and resurrects him with flames. Crimes: These crimes clip has committed in the seawing tribe and the rainwing tribe ( and any tribe) are listed in order either in the seawing tribe or the rainwing tribe or any other tribe. In January, 19, 2014, clip went to the seawing tribe and kicked anamone. Tsunami was enraged by this and told her mom (queen coral) what happened. Queen coral then sentenced clip to 1 day in prison and clip only had a warning. In March, 1, 2014, clip was questioned by spiral the rainwing and Aqua (polyp's older brother) the seawing when there was an attack flare in the dragon lounge. Clip the Skywing then went to admitting to injuring fatespeaker and winter after fatespeaker acted like a complete dumb dragon and lit clip's food on fire. The Skywing was then sentenced to 10 years in prison for attempted murder. In December, 31, 2015, Clip came home from her skywing vacation and then she finds her cave trashed because the dragonets of destiny had a wild dragon party. Clip got out her mudwing spear and fired her fire breath up intended to kill the dragonets, but the queens of the tribes, the rival sisters and the talons of peace we're hosting the party as well. They then attacked clip and sentenced her to life in prison, but then escaped after Alaska had destroyed one of the prison's walls with Fire. In May, 1, 2016, Shade, spiral and aqua decided to arrest clip, this time for downloading Sony Vegas, but clip flew away with her fire squad and the aerial dragon chase began. But sadly, the chase ended with the nightwing, the rainwing and the seawing crashing into a tree. Abilities: Clip usually has the ability to use her Skywing cannon to shoot any dragon into a tree or a higher place (ecspecially over a cliff). She also has the ability to breathe fire, more hotter than her friend timber, as if she never cares. She only uses her mudwing spear for ev-, I mean emergencies and uses her Skywing cannon to shoot any dragon when they need it most. Unfortunately, not every dragon in every tribe makes it anywhere alive. Trivia: Clip the Skywing has a different backstory, but she never reveals it. She was shot by her brother charcoal, but she absorbed the blow and taunted him. She laughs a lot when she's satisfied, but it sounds exactly like sunny the sandwing. Clip sounds equally like the shadow queen from Paper Mario: the thousand year door. Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)